


В саду лилий

by fandom Antagonists 2020 (fandomAntagonists)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, fandom Antagonists 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAntagonists/pseuds/fandom%20Antagonists%202020
Summary: Сад не придуман мною,Он – реален, как ты,Но ты идешь спокойноВ сад пустоты…(с) Ария
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	В саду лилий

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Alice Potter!](https://www.diary.ru/member/?647753)

  
[Полный размер](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/2phe7f1a5qujl5h/%21%D0%92%20%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%B4%D1%83%20%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B9-22-07-20%D0%B0.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Референс: https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/raee2nvl3485g8g/%2186843668.jpg


End file.
